callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Shot, One Kill/Transcript
Cutscene Captain MacMillan and "Leftenant" Price wait on the top floor of the hotel. The clock shows time passing by. "One Shot, One Kill" occurs three days after "All Ghillied Up". Gameplay Captain MacMillan and "Leftenant" Price are positioned on the top floor of a hotel across the target area. Cpt. MacMillan: Leftenant Price, the meeting is underway. Enemy transport sighted entering the target area. Price mans the M82 .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle. He looks through the scope and zooms into the target area where Ultranationalists have gathered. Imran Zakhaev to target: 896.7m travel time: 1.05s Cpt. MacMillan: The wind's gettin' a bit choppy. You can compensate for it, or you can wait it out, but he might leave before it dies down. It's your call. Remember what I've taught you. Keep in mind variable humidity and wind speed along the bullet's flight path. At this distance you'll also have to take the Coriolis Effect into account. (If the player shoots before Zakhaev comes out... Cpt. MacMillan: 'Are you daft? ''...it will result in a failed mission.) Imran Zakhaev is seen coming out of a vehicle with a briefcase filled with gold. '''Cpt. MacMillan: Ok... I think I see him. Wait for my mark. Target acquired. I have a positive I.D. on Imran Zakhaev. Steady...keep an eye on that flag. Watch for any change in wind speed and direction. (If the player misses... Cpt. MacMillan: Damn, it went wide! Probably should've waited for the wind to die down. ...and if Zakhaev escapes, the player fails the mission and will have to start from the scope.) Zakhaev is seen making a deal with the soldiers, wanting stashes of weapons and nuclear material for the gold. The player can see the flag waving left and right with the wind, which he can use if he decides to take the shot early by applying the Coriolis Effect to take out Zakhaev. If the player decides to wait, a helicopter will fly in front of him. Cpt. MacMillan: Ach, where did he come from? Patience laddie... Wait for a clear shot... The helicopter flies away. Price continues to aim at Zakhaev. Zakhaev can be seen talking with his dealers, he raises his arms in frustration as if there was something wrong with the deal. The flag can be seen gradually becoming still as the wind settles, making it easier for the player to take the shot. If the player waits long enough. Cpt. MacMillan: It's now or never, take the shot! Price fires the rifle, the bullet tears off Zakhaev's left arm. The Ultranationalists are immediately alerted upon seeing Zakhaev get his arm amputated but don't know where the shot came from and immediately clear out in a panic. Cpt. MacMillan: Target is down! Nice shot, Leftenant. (or) Nice shot. I think you blew arm off. Shock and blood loss will take care of the rest. (or) Target down. I think you blew off his arm. Shock and blood loss'll take care of the rest. (or) Target down. I think I saw his arm fly off. Nice work Leftenant. We got him. The helicopter from before reappears, having seen where Price shot from, and moves in to attack from close range. Cpt. MacMillan: Shit... they're onto us! Take out that helicopter, it'll buy us some time! Price fires at the helicopter, killing the pilot, and it goes down in flames. The cockpit windshield turns red as the pilot's blood splatters on the inside of the glass. Cpt. MacMillan: Great shot Leftenant! Now let's go! They'll be searching for us! It's time to move! We'll have to take the shortcut! Follow my lead! MacMillan and Price rappel out of the hotel as a two more helicopters fire and blow up the top floor. Price takes out his M21, and they begin to make their way to the LZ. Cpt. MacMillan: Leftenant Price, follow me! Delta Two-Four, this is Alpha Six! We have been compromised, I repeat we have been compromised, now heading to Extraction Point Four! Big Bird: Alpha Six, Big Bird is en route. ETA - 20 minutes. Don't be late. We're stretchin' our fuel as it is. Out. MacMillan and Price have 20 minutes to reach the extraction zone. They encounter enemy troops and they engage. If the player fights for too long... Cpt. MacMillan: Forget these guys, we're going to get left behind! Let's get to the extraction point! We've got to reach the extraction point before we run out of time! Keep moving! Go! They pass the enemy and run towards an apartment. Cpt. MacMillan: We'll lose 'em in that apartment! Come on! They go through the apartment. As they climb a small alley to another apartment, a dog barks up the fence. Price shuts it up by killing it. They move through the apartment. Enemy troops are seen outside. Cpt. MacMillan: Standby...! Quick, plant a claymore by the door up ahead! Price plants a claymore by the door. An enemy walks by and is killed by the explosion. MacMillan and Price come out into a grassy ally, enemy troops come out of the apartment across them. Cpt. MacMillan: More behind us! They kill the enemies. A helicopter appears. Cpt. MacMillan: Incoming helicopter! Snipe the bastard! Price, shoot the helicopter! We'll take it down together! They shoot the helicopter and damage its rotors, it starts to spin around. Cpt. MacMillan: Gooodnight ya bastard... The helicopter hits the apartment, firing its missiles, and crashes towards MacMillan. Cpt. MacMillan: Ahhh...crap! (bollocks!) - Run! (Aw shite! - Run!) MacMillan runs but falls to the ground, injuring his leg. The helicopter crashes and stops just inches away from him. He catches the one rotor blade that didn't shear to pieces as much as the other blades did with his hand, stopping it inches from his body. Cpt. MacMillan: Bloody hell, I can't move! (or) Bollocks! My leg's all messed up! I can't move! Sorry mate, you're gonna have to carry me! Price helps up MacMillan. From here, the player must carry MacMillan the rest of the way to the LZ. His movement is restricted to a walking pace when he's carrying MacMillan. Cpt. MacMillan: If we run into trouble, you'll have to find a good spot to put me down so I can cover you. The extraction point is to the southwest. We can still make it if we hurry. Price begins to carry him towards the extraction point.Enemies appear ahead of them. Cpt. MacMillan: Hostiles closing from the west. Enemies closing in. Put me in a good spot where I can cover you. Movement. Northeast.; Targets southeast.; Contact southwest.; Hostiles closing in from the west.; More coming from the north. The player will have to set down MacMillan before he can take out the hostiles. If the player goes too far away from MacMillan. Cpt. MacMillan: Leftenant Price! Don't get too far ahead. They eliminate enemy troops, Price continues to carry MacMillan towards the extraction point. Cpt. MacMillan: It's time to move, give me a lift. MacMillan would say the following lines as the player helps him up or settles him down. Cpt. MacMillan: Easy does it...; Careful...; Easy now... Price helps up MacMillan and heads towards an apartment. Cpt. MacMillan: Head for that apartment, we'll try to lose 'em in there. They reach the second floor of the apartment. Price puts down MacMillan to clear out the rooms of enemy troops and dogs. If the rooms are not completely clear... Cpt. MacMillan: Wait. Make sure these rooms are clear first. Price clears the second floor. Cpt. MacMillan: Looks like we're in the clear, we should get moving. Price carries MacMillan out of the apartment and continues towards the extraction point. A Russian loudspeaker can be heard from a distance in the background. Cpt. MacMillan: We're almost there. The extraction point is on the other side of that building. Price and MacMillan enter the building. At the deep end of the swimming pool, four dogs are feeding on a carcass. If the player gets near them, they'll scatter. Outside, there are two guards; Price kills them. They come to the Pripyat Ferris Wheel at the Palace of Culture. Big Bird: Alpha-Six, this is Big Bird. Standing by for your signal, over. Cpt. MacMillan: Our helicopter is standing by at a safe distance. Put me down behind the Ferris wheel where I can provide sniper support.' '''A bit farther to the north... This'll be fine. ''Price puts down MacMillan at a spot of grass behind the Ferris wheel. Cpt. MacMillan: Take the rest of my claymores, now is the time to use them. (or) And if you have any claymores left, now is the time to use them. The enemy is bound to enter this area, so find a good sniping position. I'll signal the helicopter in thirty seconds. Price plants claymores all around the area. The player may also set up C4 to detonate at a later time. Cpt. MacMillan: Find a good spot to snipe from and go prone. Price prones in a sniping position. Cpt. MacMillan: Alright lad, I've activated the beacon. Good luck. Big Bird: Alpha-Six. We have a fix on your position. Hang tight. Big Bird out. Enemies enter the area. Cpt. MacMillan: Tangos in sight. Let them get closer. Standby to engage... Open fire. They begin to snipe out enemy troops trying to enter the area. The claymores explode as they walk past them. The player detonates any C4 he's placed in the area. The four dogs from the pool will also enter the fray, but they attack the enemies (a good strategy when holding out until evac). Cpt. MacMillan: Watch out! Pay attention! As enemies are eliminated, helicopters arrive and drop more troops. Cpt. MacMillan: Enemy choppers inbound! More enemy reinforcements enter the area. They continue firing. Cpt. MacMillan: Big Bird we are heavily outnumbered, where are you? Big Bird: Copy that Alpha, we'll be there ASAP. Hold tight. They hold off for a total of a staggering four minutes. Big Bird finally arrives, landing and dropping off a squad of friendly U.S. Marines to assist in holding off the enemy troops. Big Bird: Alpha Team, this is Big Bird. Get your ass on board, over. If the player boarding the helicopter without MacMillan. SAS: Where's MacMillan?! If the player takes a while... Big Bird: Alpha Team, we're at bingo fuel! You got thirty seconds! Price carries MacMillan to the helicopter supported by the Marine squad. Once Price and MacMillan are on board, the Marines withdraw inside themselves. They evacuate out of Pripyat.